Return to Egypt
by Blue Sage
Summary: *Ch 19 up!!: COMPLETE!! Where are they??* Summary: Alex is 23, and they all return to Egypt. (the name of the story) So, then, they find out some people are busier than others.
1. Evy, Rick, and Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I only own Victoria and Joshua. All the other characters belong to Steven Sommers and Universal Studios. I do not make any money from these fics, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Evy and Rick sat at the kitchen table, drinking the day's tea while Alex sat in the other room hanging out with his friends. "Rick, I want to go back to Egypt. I miss it, and we haven't seen Ardeth in a while."  
  
"Evy, what's really going on?" Rick said, nearly dropping his half- empty cup.  
  
"Well, they think that Imhotep has risen again to raise Anck-su- Namun. Ardeth needs us," Evy replied, frustrated that Rick didn't love Egypt the way she did.  
  
"Evy, the last time we just so happened to be in Egypt, we were nearly murdered by the Scorpion King and you even died by Anck-su- Namun....I'm not letting that happen to you again. Oh, and did I leave out that Alex was kidnapped and nearly killed?"  
  
"Yes, I know, Rick! But you have to let us go again! They need us!" Evy pleaded, giving him puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"No! I won't put you or Alex in that kind of danger again! The matter is closed!"  
  
Alex entered the kitchen to get some cookies and milk when he heard his father say the last statement. "What's closed? What danger?"  
  
"Your mother wants to go to Egypt again...." Rick replied uneasily, letting Alex absorb the words.  
  
"I want to go back!" Alex said excitedly to Rick's suprise.  
  
"Yes, Rick! And you can see Izzy again, we can go in the derrigible- this time for fun, not to save our lives-and-"  
  
Rick cut her off. "Evy, I already said no. There. The answer is no!"  
  
"Oh, Rick! Please!" Evy begged, near yelling.  
  
"Dad! Please!" Alex joined in begging.  
  
"Alex, where are your friends? You should keep them entertained," Rick changed the subject, praying silently that they would both drop the matter and continue with the safe life in England.  
  
"They went home. Please, Dad!"  
  
"I'll have to sleep on it. Obviously you both love Egypt more than I thought you did," Rick replied, considering the idea that maybe he didn't overlook the matter completely.  
  
"You're the best, Dad!" Alex yelled, hugging Rick and running upstairs to call his friends, thinking that even though he was twenty-two, he couldn't go back to Egypt without his parents, mainly because they had the money and Evy knew the most.  
  
"Rick, you know that's why I love you," Evy whispered, kissing him gently. "I'll be getting dinner ready and packing."  
  
"I never said yes."  
  
Evy ignored him; she knew that the answer was yes. So did Alex, which was what he was talking to his friends about that second. 


	2. Victoria's Dream

Victoria stood there, watching the Egyptian sunset, wondering why she wants to go to Hamunaptra so badly. 'It's a bad place,' her mother had told her once, and in her 14 years of life, she had believed her up until now, when she had a vision of a bald-headed Egyptian man kissing her in a strange chamber. *What is going on with me?* she wondered, afraid that she was going crazy.  
  
"Dinner's ready, Victoria!" Her mother yelled from downstairs, and she smelled delicious garlic bread and spaghetti-her favorite meal.  
  
"Okay!" She yelled back, moving to run downstairs from her balcony. She stopped in front of her mirror, disturbed that she didn't look half as Egyptian as she felt. She was even BORN in Egypt, but instead of black hair and dark skin and dark eyes, like all the other Egyptians had, she had brown hair, white skin and blue-gray eyes. *Why was I cursed like this?* she always thought, near tears.  
  
She arrived downstairs, her mother removing some of her blonde hair from the front of her eyes. Victoria dished her plate up, depressed that she didn't look like her father. *I'm supposed to look like him! His genes are supposed to be dominate! I'm SUPPOSED to have black hair, black eyes, and sand-baked skin.*  
  
"What's the matter, Victoria, dear?" Her mother asked, sitting down.  
  
"Nothing...." Victoria began to eat her spaghetti, wishing she could be on the dig that was going on in Luxor. She felt drawn to Luxor too, and there was also something repulsing to her about it for some reason.  
  
"You're still upset about me saying no to you going on that dig, aren't you? I told you...you are only fourteen and not old enough to go all the way to Luxor!"  
  
"No, Mom! It's not that!"  
  
"Then, what is it!"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!" With that last statement, in walked her father, preparing his own plate.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"She's still mad at us for not letting her go on the dig in Luxor." She turned to Victoria. "You know you have to get over that pretty soon....you can't be mad at us forever."  
  
"It's not that!" She yelled, standing up and running to her room to go to bed. Downstairs, her parents conversed quietly about her attitude.  
  
As Victoria quietly fell asleep, she kept thinking about why she wanted to go on that dig so badly, and why she loved Luxor but feared also feared it. She also wondered why she wanted to go to Hamunaptra so badly after she had feared it for almost her whole life. She felt her eyes closing slowly and a dream envelloped her.  
  
"Anck-soon-yammin, Seti calls for you right now," said a man with strange tatoos and a strange head piece. At that moment, she jumped into this girl's body and felt fear.  
  
"I will see him in a moment," she replied, feeling light-headed. *Why does that Seti want me every night?!*  
  
"I shall lead you, Anck-soon-yammin. Come with me." He replied, leading her down a large corridoor and into a golden room.  
  
"I will be leaving you here, now," the man bowed, exiting the door.  
  
Victoria/Anck-su-Namun looked down at her clothes, seeing that there was nothing but gold and black paint and a loincloth.  
  
She woke immediately and gasped. "Oh my god!" She whispered, stepping outside to her balcony to think. She gazed outside at the rising sun, wondering what that was all about. At that same minute, another man-boy was doing the same. 


	3. Joshua

Note: I don't know if there were really zoos in modern Egypt (the 50's), but I added that part anyway. Please, don't get mad at me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joshua woke from a strange dream, which he couldn't understand. There he was, raising the dead and the whole time thinking about a woman named Anck-su-Namun. There was another person there, talking to another woman in a strange language that he didn't understand. Every few sentences, he heard his name-Imhotep. *That's not my name!* he told himself in his head. *My name is Joshua!* But he somehow knew his name was Imhotep. Deep inside of him, he knew.  
  
"Is it sunrise already?" He said aloud, not realizing his mother was standing in his doorway.  
  
"Yes, it is, Joshua. Get ready for Saturday. We're going to the zoo today."  
  
"Yes!" He yelled in excitement, letting the dream slip away from him for a moment while he was drowning in his happiness. He heard about the dig that was going on in Luxor, and he somehow knew exactly what was there, under the sands, and he was afraid of it. He was afraid of the palace. He had read about Seti and his glory, but he for some reason hated Seti and everything about him. He had a feeling it had to do with the girl he was thinking about in his dream-Anck-su-Namun. He had read that one of Seti's fifteen year old concubines murdered him, along with a legendary man who was condemned to the Homdai.  
  
He got ready for the day, feeling his eyes well up with tears every ten minutes as he saw through his eyes a woman abandoning him while he was stuck in an abyss. 


	4. Almost There

Evy and Alex were packed and ready to leave from the instant that Rick agreed to the trip, but it was Rick that held them up. Evy and Alex were becoming impatient with him, yet he proceeded to dawdle. He was concerned whether his decision was the right one.  
  
"Rick O'Connell! Hurry up! The airplane leaves in an hour!" Evy hollered in a mix of annoyance and anticipation.  
  
Rick broke away from his train of thought and threw all the belongings that would fit into his suitcase, closed it, slung it over his shoulder, and bolted down the stairs so quickly that he almost tripped Evy. Rick caught her in his arms and kissed her, dropping his suitcase.  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that," Evy flirted. "But anyway, what made you come down so quickly?" Evy stood up and sauntered into the kitchen, Rick one step behind her.  
  
"I have my reasons," Rick replied romantically as Evy was spun into another vision that she was unfamiliar with.  
  
  
  
"Anck-soon-yammin! Come this instant!" Seti bellowed while poor Nefertiri stood outside his chambers, unsure of whether she should intervine or not.  
  
"No! It's my body, you bastard!"  
  
Nefertiri peered in to make sure he wasn't trying to kill her, then she told herself, she would leave.  
  
Just then, an angry Anck-su-Namun burst through the half-open door, cursing incoherently. Because of the door's force, Nefertiri was lying on the floor, near fainting. When focus returned to her, she saw her father grab Anck-su-Namun by the wrist and throw her to the floor, smearing the "precious" paint.  
  
"I know you are having an affair with another man! If you tell me who it is right now, I will spare your life!"  
  
Nefertiri stood to run when Imhotep walked into Seti's chamber, and seeing that it was a bad time, mumbled, "Oh, I'm so sorry to disturb you," and silently walked out while Anck-su-Namun muttered words of hate towards Seti.  
  
"Are you going to confess, Anck-soon-yammin?" Seti's cold voice echoed through the door.  
  
"Never, imbecile! Barbarian! Son of Set!" Anck-su-Namun spat, her eyes full of pure hatred for her captor.  
  
Nefertiri gasped as her father's fist landed on Anck-su-Namun's face.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled, pushing Seti off her with an icy touch. "By the way, oh 'Great One', you aren't a god, so I would watch my back if I were you; you're just a mortal like the rest of us," Anck-su-Namun growled, walking out the door. She found Nefertiri listening and glared.  
  
"Princess, I don't think you should tell anyone about that."  
  
"About what?" Nefertiri replied innocently, pretending not to have heard anything.  
  
"Good," she smiled, "If you do, you'll be first." Anck-su-Namun smiled again rudely and walked in the direction of the temple.  
  
Nefertiri knew where she was headed, but she didn't have the desire to follow her this time. She just wanted to be in the lotus garden and away from what had just happened.  
  
  
  
Evy woke up on the floor, Rick and Alex hovering over her with concerned expressions occupying their faces.  
  
"What happened?" Evy asked, swaying as she stood.  
  
"You fainted, Mum," Alex replied, helping her to stand.  
  
"I-I had another vision," she stammered shakily.  
  
"Wait a second!" Rick interrupted. "You quit having those two years ago!"  
  
"It was…different this time, Rick." She clutched tightly to his clothes. "I'm scared, but I feel so terrible for Anck-su-Namun."  
  
Alex tried to comfort her by telling her it was thousands of years past, but he knew it wouldn't help. He exchanged glances with Rick, searching for what he could do to calm her down.  
  
Suddenly, Rick sprang to the rescue. "Maybe we should talk about it. It might make you feel better."  
  
Evy sighed in relief at the end of the tale, glad that they understood and didn't think she was delusional. She glanced up at the old grandfather clock and nearly fainted again. "It's two-thirty! We have twenty minutes!"  
  
They all rushed out of the door with their suitcases, hoping not to be late.  
  
'How ironic,' Rick thought, 'that the one who wanted to leave so badly is the reason why we're late.'  
  
They arrived at the airport just in time, all of them sighing. Rick smiled at Evy as the boarded the flight. "Well, Evelyn, we're almost there!" 


	5. Attraction of Love

I'm sorry that I have to send her to remember when Meela left Imhotep, but it's a very important part in the story! I'm sorry!  
  
It made me cry too, if that makes anyone feel any better.... Don't hate me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Victoria hopped into the shower, wishing she could be in a museum. She felt a strange desire to hurt Seti, even if it was only his mummy. Suddenly, something inside of her shifted, and she felt a tugging sensation to the East. She stepped out, wrapping a towel around her in a trance, walked to her bedroom, and sat there, absorbing the voice she heard: "Go to the zoo, you foolish girl!"  
  
'Oh, Gods! Am I going crazy?' Her mind echoed as she dressed. She smelled breakfast cooking, so she yanked her mind to focus on more important "zoo" matters. She worded her question carefully, trying to get across the idea that she was going to the zoo alone, but in the same time, being polite.  
  
"Hello. Good morning, Darling!" her mother's metallic voice chimed.  
  
"May I go to the zoo today?" Victoria asked bluntly, hoping she'd say yes.  
  
"Sure. We'll go this afternoon," smiled her mother.  
  
"No, Mom. I mean, just me. Not us. Me."  
  
"We'll go with you, then, Victoria!" Her mother yelled uneasily.  
  
"No! I need to go alone!"  
  
"Nobody will go with that attitude!"  
  
"Fine! I'll leave alone!" With that, Victoria stormed out of the door, her mother running after her. She sped up, cursing in ancient Egyptian. 'Since when do I speak ancient Egyptian!' Finally, she was there, her mother, obviously, at their house fuming. "The Ibises!" she said aloud, people backing away from her like she carried the plague. She stood at one cage in awe. She didn't care about the sacred ibises, but there was a different voice, one she heard many, many times long, long ago.  
  
"I've always loved ibises," said the voice. "I have a confession."  
  
"Oh?" replied the other man he was conversing with.  
  
"I-"  
  
Victoria interrupted, running over to them. "Imhotep!" she was stopped by one man he was talking to.  
  
"You stupid girl!" He hollered. "His name is Joshua. Can you say Joshua?"  
  
Victoria pushed him away, saying, "shut up. I know who he is well better than you!" She approached Joshua carefully, then stopped in her tracks as a new vision arose.  
  
  
  
Imhotep was hanging in an abyss with rocks falling from the ceiling. He was yelling to her. "Anck-su-Namun! Save me!"  
  
"Meela, we save him on three…" Anck-su-Namun thought in her head, hoping Meela was listening. She hoped with all her heart she would not resist. "One…Two…Thr-"  
  
"No!" Meela screamed, running from Imhotep.  
  
"Go back and get him, damnit!" Anck-su-Namun fought and fought Meela to go back and save him, but Meela was too strong.  
  
Finally, in a matter of what seemed seconds, they were hanging on Meela's toes. Meela was trying to keep her balance.  
  
"Don't move. I'm going to get our balance back and we're leaving Ahm- Shere in one piece." Meela told her, struggling for balance. Anck-su-Namun half decided to cooperate, but in a moment of Meela's own stupidity, they lost her balance and Anck-su-Namun completely surrendered to the blackness and walked into the light, hoping to find Imhotep....  
  
  
  
Victoria woke up on the burning sand of the desert. She could sense that she was no longer in the zoo. She opened her eyes to see Imhotep staring down at her. "Imhotep?" She sat up.  
  
"Anck-su-Namun."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Hamunaptra."  
  
"How-"  
  
"Sand vortex, beloved."  
  
"I thought you had a new life as a mortal."  
  
"No. I just told people that so they would stop getting those Med-Jai after me trying endlessly to kill us."  
  
"Yeah. I guess it's a lot easier to live without people constantly trying to kill you and a curse weighing you down," Anck-su-Namun laughed ironically.  
  
"Anck-su-Namun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"In Ahm-Shere, when you left me, did you mean to break my heart?"  
  
"Of course not, Imhotep. Do you want to know what really happened?" So Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep sat together while she told him the whole truth and nothing but the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you like it up to there. Review.... I need reviews because I have no idea what to do next, and I need some ideas. Tell me in the reviews what I need to do! Please! 


	6. Arrival

Rick, Evy, and Alex stepped off the plane around midnight, tired, worn, and hungry.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your flight," Rick mimicked of one of the flight attendants.  
  
"I can't say the food was exactly the best, either," Evy commented, ready to collapse.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I think I should treat you to Alex O'Connell cuisine!" Chimed Alex, half sincerely and half sarcastically.  
  
"That'd be great, Alex, but are you sure you want to cook for *us* in the middle of the night?" Rick asked jokedly, shoving all their bags into the car.  
  
Evy thought admiringly at those brave men who stood outside and inside of the airport with rifles, protecting Egypt from terrorists. She was distracted by Rick's hand waving in front of her face.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Evelyn! Let's go."  
  
They boarded the car quickly and left for home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Very short Note: I'm sorry that was such a short chapter, but there is MUCH more to come!  
  
Second very short Note: I don't know anything about the airport during those times (or the amount of terrorism), but I read that in modern times the guards have rifles to prevent terrorism.  
  
Third very short Note: I'm sorry about anything else you might find wrong. I'm saying this so that I don't get flamed. *smiles innocently* 


	7. Big Trouble!!

Victoria (now to be referred to as Anck-su-Namun when with Imhotep) searched the Egyptian sky while lying in Imhotep's arms. She had never been more overjoyed until now. She had found Imhotep. But what if this was all a dream and she would wake up in the morning and it would just be any other day? The thought plagued her until a voice disrupted her.  
  
"Having troubling thoughts?" Imhotep asked her, concern painted on his face.  
  
"What if all this is just a dream? What if I just wake up in the morning just to find that I'm all alone? No, what if this life and Meela's life is just a dream dreamt up by me thousands of years past as Anck-su- Namun? If it is, I'll only wake up to find myself another-another," she searched for a word to emphasize her point,"whore in Seti 'the Great One's' palace, and it be forbade to touch each other?" She tried to remain strong and calm, but immediately found herself weeping into his robes.  
  
"Do not worry, My Love." He reached to his neck and removed a heavy gold necklace with a lapis scarab pendant. "Take this for remembrance." She opened her hand and he gingerly closed her fingers around it. "Even if the latter is true, my Anck-su-Namun, Seti has only lust for you, while we have something much stronger: love."  
  
Anck-su-Namun painfully tore her eyes away from his to look down at her watch. The watch glowed 12:15 AM. Suddenly, she remembered Victoria. "Oh, Gods, help me!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Imhotep stood with her.  
  
"My parents will slay me! Even the Book of the Dead won't be able to help me now!" Imhotep, even being the super calm type began to pace.  
  
"What should we do, Beloved?"  
  
"Well, I obviously can't go home!" She stopped pacing. "Imhotep," she began, turning to him. A mischievous smile crept across her face, her eyes dancing.  
  
A chill ran down Imhotep's spine, and he tried not to shiver. The last time he had seen that look in her eyes, they had not made sure the area was secure, and were discovered by Nefertiri. (In my other fic "A Love to Be Remembered") "Yes," he replied uneasily.  
  
"What do you say we live the life we wanted thousands of years ago?"  
  
"Meaning?…"  
  
"We live together, Silly. You know, get married, have children…die happy for once."  
  
"Great idea! That is, after all, what we wanted before all that world domination crap distracted us 14 years ago."  
  
"Absolutely right, Baby.... Absolutely right." She smiled for the millionth time that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at "Joshua's" home that night, Anck-su-Namun half- asleep. She was awaken again by Imhotep's gentle arms carrying her upstairs. He set her down on the soft bed, tucked her in, and curled up beside her with another blanket. They both fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came, and Anck-su-Namun woke, still tired, but it was dawn, and his window was open. She left his bed, failing at her small attempt not to wake him.  
  
"Morning already, Dearest?" he yawned.  
  
/Morning is obviously not his favorite time of day. It's not mine either, though, so we make a perfect couple,/ she thought. "Aye, it is. Do you…smell something?"  
  
Her question was answered by a woman's voice ringing through the house: "Breakfast!"  
  
Imhotep shot out of bed, changing quickly from his black robes into jeans and a black tee shirt. Anck-su-Namun stood puzzled by his next actions. He opened the door to a walk-in-closet, which held a TV, tons of books (complete with the Gold and Black books), clothes, tons of records, and a record player. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the room. "Stay here and listen to music or something. I'll bring our food up; I just have to make an appearance to my family or they'll know something's going on here."  
  
She nodded. He was always so prepared. She loved that about him. He closed the door and ran downstairs. She plopped onto the floor, examining his list of books. Arabic! They were all in Arabic! /Great,/ she thought, /I can speak Arabic, but I can't read it!/  
  
Imhotep was in the walk-in closet before you could say, "Hi, how're you doing?" She noticed his expression of horror. He sat down, making sure they were behind the clothes, and gave her the food. It was on one plate- for the both of them. /How romantic!/ she thought, smiling softly.  
  
"The news! Your parents have reported you missing!"  
  
Anck-su-Namun nearly hurled the plate across the closet. Instead, she swallowed her face aghast. "What?" she squeaked. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.  
  
They devised a plan to sneak away to her house in the middle of the night to get her clothes and some money and then they would rent an apartment in Cairo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Be quiet, Imhotep! They might hear us!" Anck-su-Namun warned, afraid that little sound might have shaken them awake. She excavated her key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She sighed in relief. "Oh, good! It's dark, my love!" She stepped inside.  
  
"Going somewhere again?" A light turned on as she shoved Imhotep back outside.  
  
"N-No, D-Dad," she stuttered, wondering if the plans had been ruined.  
  
"Who's your friend?" He stood up, walking to the doorway. He was distracted by a glittering necklace she was wearing. "Where did you get that?" He pointed to her neck in the same fashion Seti had on the last night of their lives.  
  
Victoria became defensive. "Who are you, Seti? Well, for your information, I-" she looked behind her, noticing Imhotep was hiding successfully, "I found it!"  
  
"Looks old."  
  
"No, really!"  
  
"Don't take either of those tones with me, young lady!"  
  
She didn't hear him lecturing her, because another vision clouded her consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ran to her room, choking back tears. She reached under her bed, where her golden dagger lay. She closed the door, realizing that even if someone did walk in, no matter: she would be dead. She grabbed the dagger, gathering courage, raised it high, and broke down crying. She collapsed on her bed, speaking aloud to herself.  
  
"If only there were another way...." She shook her head and stood up, overwhelmed by a fresh batch of tears. She raised the dagger and Imhotep entered. "Who are you?" she demanded venomously.  
  
He was obviously shocked and confused by what he saw here. "This isn't Seti's chambers?" He said to distract her. Was this beautiful concubine about to do what it looked like? "Imhotep."  
  
She stared at him blankly.  
  
"High Priest of Osiris...."  
  
"Oh!" she bowed in respect, the dagger becoming dangerously close to her stomach. "Well, if you would excuse me, I'm kind of busy."  
  
He became very anxious to grab the dagger. "I can see that. That is a nice dagger there.... May I see it?"  
  
"No, you may not!" she snapped. "It matters not. In a moment, it will be buried within my breast and I shall be dead. It will all be over!"  
  
"Come now, Anck-soon-yammin. You don't really want to do this." He lunged at her, quickly grabbing the dagger from her unsuspecting fingers. They were both shocked-he had just touched her! He must have a death wish or something-he had touched her!  
  
Anck-su-Namun regained her senses. "First of all, that's not how you pronounce my name."  
  
"How, then?"  
  
"Anck-su-Namun."  
  
"Then why does-"  
  
"Seti-that bastard-is an idiot! He couldn't pronounce his own name if his life depended on it!"  
  
"Thou shall not speak Pharaoh's name in a snake's manner."  
  
"You and I both have something against each other...."  
  
"Is that blackmail?"  
  
"Me?! Blackmail you?! No…I mean only to make a small deal."  
  
Imhotep chuckled under his breath. "Deal? Go on, Lovely One."  
  
"We forgive and forget and the moment one tells, the other tells too."  
  
"Deal. I would shake your hand, only I can't really touch you."  
  
Before they knew what was going on, her hand was in his. Imhotep noticed and immediately turned away.  
  
"It's okay…he'll never know. Whatever is said here or done here is strictly confidential."  
  
"Goodbye, Anck-su-Namun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. An Important Meeting

I'm sorry!! I'm sorry! I kinda made Rick seem a little dumb in this chapter! ~ Runs from angry Rick fans ~ But he was confused because Evy starts talking about her father, and he forgot about her vision. Don't kill me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rick and Evy woke up to the doorbell ringing loudly. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Evy yelled, running downstairs.  
  
She opened the door and gasped. "Ardeth.... I didn't expect to be seeing you again."  
  
He cut right to the chase. "The creature has risen again along with Anck-su-Namun."  
  
Evy gestured him to come in. She knew this would be a long conversation. "We know that much already. You told us before we came here. And trust me, Ardeth, it took one hell of a time getting here. That was separate from convincing Rick that it was a good idea."  
  
Ardeth sat on the couch and Evy began to cook breakfast and some tea. "Scrambled eggs okay?"  
  
"And bacon…that would be fine. Thank you, Evelyn."  
  
Rick started downstairs groggily, but once he saw the robed figure on the couch, immediately came to full consciousness. "Oh. I see you are here. Probably because of the same reason we are...."  
  
"Yes, I am. The creature has risen again. Our people need your help to stop him once again."  
  
"As always," Rick sighed, slouching into his seat depressingly.  
  
"Rick, good morning. Sweet dreams? Scrambled eggs and bacon okay?" Evy came into the family room joyfully. Hopefully I can lighten the mood, she thought.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb your family, but we must discuss our plans to stop the creature."  
  
"Ardeth!" Alex ran down the stairs, stopping only to shake his hand. "How's it been lately?"  
  
"It has been fine. No, it hasn't. We all need to discuss plans to destroy the creature!" He stood up. Although he was in his late thirties, he could snap to his feet quickly.  
  
They were all shocked still by his sudden outburst. "Ardeth…" Evy began, "I didn't know it was that important."  
  
"IT IS!" Ardeth yelled. "The last time he was waken up again, the end of the world nearly happened! I know you guys want nothing to do with this, and I understand why, especially because of what happened the last time, but the problem remains. He has risen again, and you must help us. Otherwise, the world is doomed!"  
  
"Maybe we should cut him some slack," Evy stated. "He only wants to be with Anck-su-Namun."  
  
"Yeah, that and the world," Rick contradicted.  
  
"Maybe it was just a distraction," Evy argued, hoping that she would win. "I saw it in my vision. My father had made a few mistakes. It was all his fault."  
  
"Your father?" Rick asked skeptically. "What does he know about Anck- su-Namun?"  
  
"Seti, Rick, Seti." As cute as he is, he can be very dumb! Evy thought.  
  
"Your father? Oh, yes, you did have that vision. Excuse my forgetfulness."  
  
"Dad, Mum, listen to Ardeth."  
  
"Thank you, Alex. What vision was that, Evelyn?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it later," she responded. "What is the plan?"  
  
"Let's think over breakfast."  
  
So Evy served breakfast and they all agreed on a plan, but we won't let you know it until the next chapter, which will be when Anck, Imhotep, Alex, Evy, Rick, and Ardeth meet again. 


	9. Meetings In The Hall

Anck-su-Namun opened her eyes, surprised that she was still standing.  
  
"Well, Victoria, now that I am finished, dismiss this 'young' man and march up to your room! You are grounded!"  
  
She swayed over to Imhotep and they wrapped their arms around each other. "I love you, Anck-su-Namun. Please; don't leave me again."  
  
She removed a ring from her finger and put it in his hand. "I love you too. Don't leave me."  
  
"I want not to. I shall stay here all night and forever as long as I can hold you."  
  
She leaned up to his ear, appearing to her father as nothing. He had no idea what they were saying, as it was all in ancient Egyptian, although he suspected it was words of puppy love. Puppy love, it is! He thought. Anck-su-Namun whispered in Imhotep's ear because she suspected that her father was Seti; he had the same traits, and maybe he could understand them. No matter; this was a different life and they were allowed to be together. "Come back two hours before dawn. I will be ready. Anyone who gets in my way around here will surely…pay." She smiled evilly. Imhotep nodded and each released their grip. Imhotep walked away as she sauntered up to her room. Her father barged in a moment later.  
  
"Victoria, you weren't listening to a word I said down there. I will tell you exactly what I told you downstairs!"  
  
"Seti, don't dare to get in my way like you did thousands of years ago. That is, unless you want me to kill you-again." She turned to face him, same dagger in hand as the one before.  
  
He backed away, visions of how his favorite concubine and his most trusted advisor, the High Priest Imhotep, murdered him flooding back.  
  
"Remember me?" She asked sardonically, mocking his past self's arrogance. She burst out laughing which went from chuckling to bending over unable to breath to rolling on the floor crying and gasping for air.  
  
Rage shot through his body. "That is enough of this mockery!" He yelled, forcing Anck-su-Namun to stop laughing and look up at him. Seti was returning; Anck-su-Namun could tell. He chuckled under his breath at her.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?!" she spat, standing to push him; her dagger was still on the stone floor.  
  
He flew into the wall, where she cornered him. He was still giggling falsely, just to anger her. "You are so much like your past mother," he said, gasping for air.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "You liar! You never met her!"  
  
"Aye, but I did, Evil One." Anck-su-Namun grimaced at the new nickname only to make her "father" (now known as Seti) smile. "So, you like your new nickname, do you! Well, get used to it!"  
  
"You lie about my mother! You never knew her!"  
  
"Aye, but I did. I shall explain. Your mother was also a member of my harem."  
  
Anck-su-namun gasped. Incest? Was that what it was so long ago?  
  
"When she was pregnant with you, I promised her I would spare her life and yours'. To answer that question, I caught her with another lover kissing, but soon after she told me she was with a child. To continue, I told her that if she would giver you to me, your lives would be spared."  
  
"What happened to my father?" She already knew the answer: dead from the first moment of being caught.  
  
"I executed him, of course. You know the rules."  
  
With that, Anck-su-Namun felt a new anger rise in her throat. How could he just talk about his death like it didn't matter? Then she was directed back to the other question she wanted an answer from. "Why did I never meet her?" She challenged.  
  
"She died in childbirth."  
  
She stood stunned. Then she remembered. "Are you going to get in my way?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"How noble you sound. That's sad because of what a snake you really are. Oh well. You know, I didn't want to have to do this. I haven't the stomach for it as of now," she grumbled, reaching for her dagger.  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"But it simply must be done." She shoved the dagger into his stomach and he fell dead against the brick wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quick note: Sorry that I made her seem so evil, but there is a reason that will be revealed later in the chapter. Also, would someone tell me if I'm keeping her in character? Thanks. Now, let's get back to the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now that that's over," she mumbled, "to see if there's anything here of his that I can sell...." She walked into his room silently. She opened a drawer and inside was a diary. "Ooh! Looks like tough old Seti keeps a diary!" She quietly ran back to her room and began to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JULY 3:  
  
I AM STILL PLANNING TO KILL VICTORIA. SHE IS GETTING TO THE AGE OF ADOLESCENCE, AND FOR SOME REASON I AM AFRAID OF TEENAGE GIRLS. EVERYTIME I THINK BACK, I FEEL MYSELF WITH A BLADE IN MY BACK FROM A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL. VICTORIA REMINDS ME A LOT OF HER.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck-su-Namun gasped and looked up. "Gods of Egypt!" She threw the diary aside and began packing.  
  
  
  
She ran downstairs carrying her blue duffel bag, more ready than ever to leave with Imhotep. She looked at the sky. "He'll be here in a moment," she told herself. It was two hours before dawn. She stepped outside to wait, a bush moved, a figure stepped forward, and she stiffened and gasped. Then, realizing it was only Imhotep, smiled in relief and kissed him. "Are you ready to leave for Cairo, my love?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Anck-su-Namun. I have been for thousands of years."  
  
  
  
They arrived in Cairo and rented first a hotel room at Cairo Suites. "We'll get food later," Imhotep reminded her. Imhotep looked at the door number right before they entered. "Oh, room 20, my favorite number!" They walked in and settled down.  
  
"No need buy food. Look at the sign. Right under it, it says that Cairo Suites has the best room service in Cairo."  
  
"Order some. I need to get a plan in my head."  
  
Anck-su-namun ordered some fruit, bread, and beer and told Imhotep that it would be fifteen minutes in case she was still in the shower. Then she went to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"I don't see why we have to get a hotel. We should be able to stay with Ardeth," Evy whined.  
  
"He is getting his people ready for the battle, Evy. Remember, he said we should stay in a hotel until we are ready to find him and ready to battle."  
  
"I know. But-"  
  
"This looks like a good place," Rick said, leading the three of them to the hotel room. "Cairo suites."  
  
"Looks nice," Alex commented looking around. He went first.  
  
"Alex, it's okay if you want to stay with your dad and I."  
  
"No. I'm twenty-two. I don't want to bother you. Besides, I'm not a child." He stepped up to the lady at the counter, setting his bags down and reaching for his wallet. He pulled out two dollars. "Um, Mum, Dad, can I borrow about 60 bucks?"  
  
Rick lent him the sixty bucks and bought him and Evy's room. Alex got room 21, and they got room 22. Neither one of them knew it would lead them so close to Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Imhotep, is the food here yet?" asked Anck-su-Namun, stepping out of the shower.  
  
"No, dearest. It's only been ten minutes. Give it another five."  
  
"But I'm hungry!" She flopped down on the bed. Imhotep took no notice. "What's wrong?" She asked, realizing that Imhotep didn't notice her attempt.  
  
"I feel like they're here. It's this type of thing that comes with my powers. If they are here, we might as well just enjoy our last moments together."  
  
She bolt straight up. "What? Them?"  
  
"If you heard me right. I can't enjoy living with you until they're off our trail."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was room service, Imhotep rose to get it. He opened it and wished he hadn't.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, you guys!" Evy encouraged. "We should meet our neighbors, after all, they are going to be living next to us for the next few days…that is, unless they leave."  
  
Rick and Alex tried to protest, but Evy had already pulled them out the door and knocked on the neighbors' door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It couldn't be! Imhotep stood there shocked with the door right open. Anck-su-Namun took the robe from her duffel bag and made her way to the door. "Honey, who is it?" She stopped in her tracks, just as Evy turned around, the smile dropping from her face.  
  
"So, I see Ardeth and we don't need to look for our friends, after all," Rick commented half happily that they didn't have to look, the other half screaming with hatred.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Anck-su-Namun scowled.  
  
"Just meeting the new neighbors," Evy replied. "I had no idea Imhotep would have found a new woman though."  
  
"I'm Anck-su-Namun, you fool, Nefertiri! I guess one like yourself wouldn't recognize anyone unless they look the same as they did long ago!"  
  
"What are you doing here? Trying to make Anck-su-Namun's and my life miserable? Well, this time it won't work, Nefertiri, Med-jai. We are finally together again and nothing you can do is going to stop that! Good bye!" Imhotep slammed the door in front of their faces.  
  
"I didn't even get to punch him!" Alex whined falsely. Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep heard it through the door and Imhotep practically ripped the door of its hinges to say a word to Alex. Evy, Rick, and Alex were all frightened by the quickness that he had been provoked. Rick and Alex didn't show it though, but Evy jumped back.  
  
"We have been through enough!" Imhotep roared. "Every time Anck-su- Namun and I rise again, you just have to come along and ruin it! Well, guess what! You kill either of us this time, and nobody will believe your silly story of us being evil because we are normal people. You will go to jail! Now, for the millionth time, quit bothering us! I don't use my powers to hurt anybody anymore, so lay off!" Anck-su-Namun was pleased with her lover's outburst; they finally got what they were looking for, she thought.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to take over the world this time?" Evy asked, half joking.  
  
"No. We're over that. All we want is to live our lives like normal people. We wish to marry," Imhotep answered cautiously watching Rick and Alex.  
  
"We were just a little distracted for a while," Anck-su-Namun added.  
  
Evy nodded in understanding and Rick, Evy, and Alex left them alone, hoping that what they said was true. They would have to get things straight with Ardeth, Evy noted mentally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry! I had to add that part where they got distracted! I know this chapter ended pitifully, but trust me, if you review, maybe I'll create a better chapter next! I'm not going to write more until I get some actual reviews! I have to have um…let me think…ten reviews until I will write more! Now come on, you know you want to! Review! 


	10. Ardeth's Visit

Note: Okay, people! I didn't get ten reviews, but I'm bored and I need to add to the story. Even I am dying of curiosity! Review or else there will be no more chapters until I get my ten reviews!! Anyway, thanks to all those who did review. Those five people....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next evening:  
  
Ardeth approached the hotel "Cairo Suites" looking for Evy, Alex, and Rick. They had sent him a message about "The Creature" and Anck-su-Namun and he wondered what it was all about. He arrived and looked the woman direct in the eyes. She gasped in horror at him-all dressed in black. "Would you tell me which room Richard O'Connell checked into last night?"  
  
She fumbled through some papers on her desk. "Room twenty-two," she replied, wondering what he wanted them for. They seemed like such nice people, she thought, she was afraid the matter was "business".  
  
"Thank you," Ardeth replied, making his way towards room twenty-two. He knocked on the door, which Alex opened.  
  
"Ardeth!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, Alex. Is your father here?"  
  
Rick heard Ardeth's voice and stepped into the doorway. "Hello."  
  
"Your wife told me that you had another-run in with the creature again last night. She said that they come again in-in-peace?" Ardeth said the last sentence disbelieving.  
  
"That's what they seem," Evy replied, stepping behind them.  
  
"I find this difficult to believe," Ardeth commented. "What room are they in?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evy, Rick, and Alex led Ardeth down the hallway to room twenty. They knocked on the door and Anck-su-Namun answered, narrowing her eyes as soon as she saw them.  
  
Ardeth immediately knew she was Anck-su-Namun because of what Evy had told him.  
  
"What do you people want? Again!" Anck-su-Namun glared.  
  
Imhotep's voice was heard from the back of the room. "What's going on, Anck-su-Namun? Who is it?"  
  
"Oh, no one!" she replied, trying not to make him stressed any more than he already was.  
  
"What are you up to?" Ardeth demanded.  
  
"We are trying at a second chance," she replied. "If you will just leave us alone for once, maybe we wouldn't be trying to kill you all!" It was her chance to vent.  
  
"The last time we tried to leave you alone, you tried to take over the world!" Evy yelled.  
  
"Will you get off of that, Nefertiri!"  
  
Imhotep heard that name, and walked over to the door miserably. "Nefertiri, leave us alone or we will try to be evil again just to please you!" He slammed the door angrily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evy, Ardeth, Rick, and Alex walked away shocked. They hadn't expected them to be so sincere again, just like last night. They all went back to Rick's and Evy's room to plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me they were here again?" Imhotep demanded.  
  
Anck-su-Namun was frightened. She had never seen him this angry with her before. "You were so busy stressing over a plan that I didn't want to disturb you! I can handle them on my own!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be so protective of you like that, but I love you and they all scare me. They could easily kill both of us if they wanted to."  
  
Anck-su-Namun smiled. "They can't hurt you."  
  
"Yes they can." He looked down at Anck-su-Namun. "If they hurt you."  
  
They smiled at each other and huddled together, distributing their individual ideas to a plan to make her suddenly eighteen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to stop them before it's too late," Ardeth said, disrupting Alex's train of thought.  
  
"Of course, but what can we do. They seem so sincere," Evy responded, shaking inside. She had been so close to Imhotep, the man that she had hated for thousands of years.  
  
"Just like all the other times," Rick reminded. "Just like the time when Imhotep claimed to need to rise Anck-su-Namun."  
  
"Just to be together. The only thing that he really did was love Anck- su-Namun, who was my misguided father's mistress, and they both killed him. That was their only choice. I would do that for you, Rick; would you for me?" Evy reminded.  
  
"The Scorpion King?" Rick cried, remembering.  
  
"That was their distraction," Evy defended. "Besides, if you could take over the world, wouldn't you?"  
  
"No, but what about when I had almost lost you but Alex was smart enough because he was taught by you."  
  
"If you hated someone so much like that and they kept trying to keep you from being with your love, wouldn't you kill someone?"  
  
"Let's not fight," Alex said uneasily. He could sense the tension in the air. "Ardeth and I have devised a plan."  
  
They all turned to listen to Alex and Ardeth as they revealed their plans to foil Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Anck-su-Namun stood up. "What do you think they're arguing about?" They could hear Rick and Evy's angry voices through the wall.  
  
Imhotep stood up. "Probably plans to kill us again. But that doesn't matter...."  
  
Anck-su-Namun turned around to face him. "What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'? What is your plan?"  
  
"We're leaving tonight after they fall asleep."  
  
Anck-su-Namun smiled. She picked up the telephone to order some dinner for her and Imhotep. Hey, if they were going to flee during the night, they couldn't do it on an empty stomach!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What time to we meet, again?" Rick asked, making sure his ears were hearing correctly.  
  
"Midnight," Alex replied, "then we meet outside and wait for them. They're likely to run away from here once they know we have a plan."  
  
"We'd better all get some sleep," Rick commented, "that is if we're all going to be awake at midnight stopping evil villains and all."  
  
"Richard O'Connell!" Evy's voice had a hint of warning.  
  
"They know we have a plan," Ardeth said, "They know everything because of Imhotep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'd better get some sleep before midnight," Imhotep told her. "I know they have a plan against us. I have a feeling in my bones."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: How'd you like that chapter? Well, we will never find out until you review, now will we? I know some of the Evy and Rick and Ardeth fans will be mad at me because Evy finally understood Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep and Ardeth seems a little mean, but I like all the characters! Don't flame me, please, because all the characters are my favorite, and there's a point to it all. You'll see sooner or later. This story's gonna be long, and I'm just going off the top of my head as I go along. But anyway, review! 


	11. A New Plan

Okay, okay, people! I added the disclaimer for this chapter, because I'm paranoid. Oh well. Guess what! There are so far 7 or 8 reviews, so I guess that's pretty good, for ten chapters! You people had better start reviewing again, or I won't update. But oh well, there are so many eager people out there to read my stuff (I'm actually a good writer after all!). Oh well, you people are probably getting sick of me going on and on and on, but oh well…I am crazy! I will receive three more reviews which makes ten or eleven before I continue any more! So you'd better review! If you say oh everyone else is reviewing and everyone says that, there will be nobody reviewing! Review after reading! This is where it gets very interesting!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah- no no I don't own Egypt or the characters except Victoria and Joshua which are now Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun. Oh yeah…but I DO own the secretary lady person. I don't know if there is really a "Cairo Suites", but guess what-if there is, I don't own them either!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback:  
  
Anck-su-Namun flailed her arms around wildly. "Seti! Stop, please! I beg of you! Forgive me!"  
  
Seti tightened his squeeze on her throat. "You have done this to me for the last time!"  
  
"Just because I wasn't there?" she choked.  
  
"Where were you! Tell me!" Seti loosened his grip a little bit.  
  
"I was at the temple of Osiris!" she confessed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was praying! Just because I'm now one of your concubines I can't pray anymore?"  
  
He just scowled at her. She backed into her bedroom and shut her door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anck-su-Namun! Wake up!" Imhotep shook her.  
  
She came to her senses.  
  
"It's midnight. We'd better leave now," he continued. Anck-su-Namun grabbed her duffel bag and they both ran out through the hallway. Little did they know that Evy, Rick, Alex, and Ardeth were waiting for them outside of the exit/enter door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hide! Hide! Here they come!" Evy whispered urgently, waving them all back into the shadows.  
  
They all watched as two approaching figures inched further out of the door.  
  
"As soon as they get close enough, we tackle them," Alex reminded them as the two figures inched closer. (A/N: I'll give you all a hint-one doesn't have a duffel bag, so Ardeth and the O'Connells are about to make a mistake.)  
  
The two figures inched closer and finally were close enough to them that they tackled them.  
  
"What the hell? What are you doing, Ardeth?!" came a male voice from the bottom of the "dog pile".  
  
"You? Oh, Allah! My dearest apologies, Kassim!" Ardeth stumbled off, pulling him and his friend to his feet.  
  
"Ardeth," Kassim continued, "this is your new partner, Mohamed. He is going to help us with the creature."  
  
"I'm sorry. Let me explain. We thought you were the creature."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Mohamed asked. This was the first time he had spoken that night to them so they were all surprised that his accent was English.  
  
"The long flowing robe might be a similarity," Rick responded suspiciously. 'We're going to have to keep an eye on him, since Imhotep can change his appearance.'  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, how long have you been in the Med-jai?" Evy asked politely.  
  
"That's classified information," Kassim replied quickly. 'There sure is something strange going on lately,' Evy thought.  
  
"We'd better be off to see the creature's location in the building," Kassim said, both of them heading off into the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Imhotep!" Anck-su-Namun pointed in the direction of the door. "There are people out there! I heard voices!"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll hide in here!" He pulled her behind the desk just as two Med-jai warriors walked in. "Them!" Imhotep breathed. He didn't dare make any noise while they were in the lobby.  
  
"We'll split up. You search through the papers on the desk and find their room. I'll be a lookout for the secretary to see when she'll be coming back," Kassim whispered and a shuffling noise was heard almost immediately after he said that. "Be careful, Mohamed," he warned.  
  
"Don't worry!"  
  
"They're looking for us!" Imhotep told Anck-su-Namun telepathically.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Anck-su-Namun whispered back, risking being discovered.  
  
Mohamed jumped. "Who was that, Kassim?"  
  
"Perhaps just the people outside with Ardeth. Don't be so jumpy. You'll foil our plans by being so nervous."  
  
"Follow my cue," Imhotep replied, again telepathically. Imhotep lunged out with his arm, grabbing Mohamed's leg and pulling him down against the edge of the desk, knocking him out. Kassim heard it, and turned to find Imhotep knocking him down; Anck-su-Namun hovering over him, holding a dagger a second later.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Anck-su-Namun asked, bursting with excitement.  
  
"Plan as we go. First, either knock him out or kill him."  
  
Anck-su-Namun decided that after the incident with Seti's diary, she really didn't have the stomach to kill anyone, so she raised the dagger to scare him, and the instant the dagger was a foot from his chest, he passed out. Anck-su-Namun stood up and together they ran out the back door, being tackled by the group.  
  
"What do we do now?" Anck-su-Namun gasped, struggling to get the four people off her.  
  
"What ever comes to mind!" Imhotep tried to get them off her, but immediately Rick and Ardeth pushed him into the corner.  
  
After hearing Imhotep's advice, Anck-su-Namun did exactly what her training told her to do. She kicked Evy and Alex off her, grabbed Imhotep and ran. Evy, Alex, Ardeth, and Rick were in hot pursuit of them, but somehow they managed to get by with only their wits and a couple weapons, along with a bag and some clothes. Imhotep turned himself into another sand- vortex thing, and in an instant, they were back at Hamunaptra. They curled up in each other's arms and slept. They however, didn't notice the men with horses mounted on a cliff watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Should we capture them?" asked one of the Med-jai warriors.  
  
"No. Let them get eaten by scarabs."  
  
"But sir," another argued," that is the creature and Anck-su-Namun."  
  
"Still. They will have it hard enough. Leave them be for a while. We'll watch them with a close eye until they do something. Something evil- like them."  
  
"Sir, they might do something. Something bad. They might hurt the living again."  
  
"We'll just keep a close eye on them," the leader repeated. They made their horses step back, the leader dismounting. "I'll go up close to keep an eye on them." He walked down the cliff, while Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep were awakening by a mysterious feeling that something was amiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anck-su-Namun, what is it?" Imhotep asked, now bright-eyed and aware.  
  
"Someone's here watching us. I can feel it. It's just a type of knowing," she said, wiggling out of his arms and standing up. He rose with her.  
  
"You feel it too?"  
  
"You felt it? There's a Med-jai here."  
  
"So your senses are becoming sharp again, Anck-su-Namun. Good."  
  
Suddenly, a figure leaped from the shadows, holding a scimitar and growling. Anck-su-Namun found shelter behind Imhotep, grabbing two weapons- one for herself, and one for Imhotep.  
  
They became engulfed in a heated battle, where Anck-su-Namun's arm was cut. They didn't notice the man's backup coming to help him, so they were caught by surprise when Anck-su-Namun was thrown to the floor with a sword pointed at her throat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha people! I stop the story at another very suspenseful part! That means you gotta review before I continue! I didn't feel like giving the other Med- jai warriors names because I couldn't think of any. Oh well. Review or no more chapters until you do!! In addition, can you imagine Alex as a twenty- two year old? That is SO hard for me! 


	12. Rendevous With Death

Disclaimer: yada yada yada…you know the drill.  
  
Quick Note: Okay, okay. I got my ten reviews like I wanted; now here is your treat. I seriously did not really think anybody was reading this anymore. Okay, now onto the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Imhotep just noticed the man hovering over Anck-su-Namun with his sword threatening her life. He lunged at the man barely missing him and he circled like a hungry lion waiting for his food.  
  
"Imhotep!" Anck-su-Namun yelled, afraid that his anger would get the best of him and he would ignore anything else except for the man he was fighting.  
  
"You came mighty close to hurting my beloved," Imhotep growled venomously. "I shall kill you for that."  
  
"No I will kill you and it will be my pleasure to win," the other man taunted menacingly.  
  
"Imhotep!" Anck-su-Namun screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to keep the other men away from him while he blindly stepped into death.  
  
He didn't even hear her. He was already fighting with him, and apparently winning. Soon as you knew it, the other man was on the ground while Imhotep spat curses at him.  
  
He was too caught up in the curses he hurled at the man to see him craw out and run towards Anck-su-Namun.  
  
Anck-su-Namun screamed in rage as he attacked her. I This is just great! /I she thought sarcastically. I I'm fighting for my life and have no control over it. Did I before - not then and not now. /I She found herself on the ground with knives hovering above her head.  
  
"I'll teach you to threaten my wife!" Imhotep yelled. She then realized that he was the only reason why the knives Ihadn't/I killed her yet. The man who held the knives brought them down and stared evilly at Imhotep.  
  
"You don't have to teach me," he replied slyly, "I already know how."  
  
He slowly made his way toward Imhotep while Anck-su-Namun's heart beat wildly inside her chest. She just wanted this all to end! Why couldn't they just be left alone? IThis is all so confusing!/I she yelled inside her head, collapsing with exhaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, another five reviews and I'll add another chapter. I'm SO sorry this chapter is so short, but I have to go to take a shower. So, anyway…review! BTW: I LOVE Ardeth and the other Med-jai, so don't kill me! It's just all from their point of view right now, but next I'll add a chapter on the POV of the good guys! Especially Ardeth! ~Melts~ 


	13. We Can't Just Go Back To Hamunaptra!!

Disclaimer: yeah yeah, I know! I don't own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns, and I certainly am getting no money from this. You can tell because of the empty purse.  
  
Note: Okay, I asked for five more reviews, but since everyone has been so nice, I decided to write more. But I expect three more reviews, now! Okay, this is on the POV of Ardeth and the O'Connells.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ardeth sat silently in the hotel room that they were assembled in. Finally, someone said something.  
  
"So, what do you think we can do?" Rick asked. "The last time your men came in and tried to get them, they were hurt."  
  
"Yes, my friends," Ardeth replied, pondering another plan. "They still must be stopped. We don't know if their intentions of life are pure or if they are going to kill more people."  
  
Kassim sat up on the bed. He had just woken up from being knocked out, and his head was throbbing incessantly. He saw the light and immediately was sent back onto the bed, his head throbbing.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly go find them! They could be anywhere by now!" Evy argued, confusion written on her face.  
  
"Hamunaptra." Ardeth whispered. 'How can they not guess that?' he thought to himself. "Don't you think it's kind of obvious?"  
  
"Well…" Alex started but was interrupted by Kassim.  
  
"Mohamed wasn't so lucky. He's dead now because of them. I don't care what we do or how many people are killed in the way, but we MUST save mankind again from the creature!"  
  
They all looked at him, shocked. They had forgotten he was even there. Just then, Evy remembered her question.  
  
"Who raised Imhotep?" She blushed because she remembered the first time when her famous words were 'No harm ever came from reading a book.'  
  
"We don't know. He seems to have been risen by himself," Ardeth answered. "Nobody was seen in Hamunaptra in the last year. The last time anybody was there, they were immediately killed. They were only tomb robbers, however."  
  
"Perhaps…" Rick thought aloud, not realizing it at the moment. They all looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
When Evy opened the door, she was so excited to see Jonathan she screamed. Immediately Rick and Ardeth arrived at the door, Rick with his gun ready, and Ardeth with his scimitar out and pointed at Jonathan's neck.  
  
"Hey, ol' Chap! Easy! It's just me!" Rick and Ardeth relaxed while Evy ushered her brother in. Jonathan noticed the tense atmosphere and immediately became nervous.  
  
"I thought of a plan," Kassim announced.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Evy said, "Jonathan, this is Kassim, and Kassim, this is my brother Jonathan. He helped us both of those times."  
  
"Good for him," Kassim replied sarcastically. "This is a matter of life and death for all of mankind, and you feel like bragging about how your brother helped you? Well there will be nobody to brag to if there is no one on the face of the earth!"  
  
"I take it there's something wrong," Jonathan stated, everyone looking at him and he began feeling stupid. In his defense, he said something under his breath, although everyone already heard, "Hey I haven't even been here!"  
  
"We need to get to Imhotep somehow," Kassim continued. "How is there a way to get to Imhotep?"  
  
"That's easy," Jonathan said smugly. "His girlfriend, that wench Anck- su-Namun."  
  
"No, that's a little too evil," Evy cried before anyone could agree.  
  
"That's the only way he'll weaken." Ardeth argued. Ardeth and Evy became engulfed in an argument when Kassim interrupted.  
  
"That's enough!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He had obviously recovered. "We need to think of a plan! And all we have done is argue like animals!" He glared at Ardeth who gave him a fierce glare back. Everyone was afraid of Ardeth although he was one of the gentlest Med-jais in the group.  
  
'It seems that all these men think about is revenge,' Evy thought disappointed at Ardeth whom she knew wasn't truly like that.  
  
"Why think of a plan? Why not just play it by ear?" Rick suggested.  
  
"No one has ever lived without a plan. We need a plan against this creature." Kassim replied.  
  
"What about the first time he was risen? What about the second time? We didn't have a plan!" Rick argued back. Evy separated them before they could get into a fight. She knew they would use weapons and not just words.  
  
"Hey! We don't need another argument here!" She turned to Kassim. "What is your plan? We have never used a plan before."  
  
They all argued for a while until an angry Kassim interrupted them. "We must return to Hamunaptra!"  
  
"What the hell, Kassim?! We are NOT going back to Hamunaptra!" Rick objected, waving his arms wildly.  
  
"Then you and your family will not be joining us," he smiled falsely.  
  
"Works for me," Jonathan said carelessly, pulling out a bottle of scotch. Before he could open it and take a swig, Evy had snatched it and thrown it out the window. Jonathan started to protest, but Evy had already begun to scold him.  
  
"Jonathan, if you're going to help, we need for you to have a clear head!"  
  
"But, Ol' Mum!" he whined, but Evy raised her hand, indicating that she wasn't in the mood for pouting.  
  
"Why should we go to Hamunaptra?" Alex inquired, bringing him out of his trance.  
  
"To capture Anck-su-Namun," replied Ardeth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she is the only way to hurt Imhotep."  
  
"Ah, I see," he nodded.  
  
"Why shouldn't we go to Hamunaptra with you?" challenged Evy.  
  
"Not to your offense, Evelyn, but you are a hazard," Ardeth answered.  
  
"Ha!" Evy exclaimed, annoyed with her answer. "And why is that?"  
  
"The first time, it was you who read from the book, resurrecting Imhotep, and the second time, you who got the bracelet, and the second time…what else?" Rick paused, "and the second time-oh there was something else!"  
  
"I'm not getting any younger!" Evy stated, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well, I can't think of a second reason right now," he concluded.  
  
"I'm going with you to Hamunaptra!" Alex declared.  
  
"No, Alex, you aren't!" Evy objected, blocking his path like he was leaving that second.  
  
"Mum! I'm almost twenty-three! I'm not a baby anymore!"  
  
"Yes, you are! You're my baby!"  
  
"Evy," Rick walked over and brought her to sit down. "Alex is right. He'll be fine. There's no use getting completely upset about it."  
  
Ardeth glanced over at the clock. "Well, my friends, we should retire. We all have a long journey today and it's already three AM."  
  
Ardeth, Kassim, Jonathan, and Alex exited. Alex went to his room while Ardeth, Kassim, and Jonathan all arranged for their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DAWN:  
  
They all sat down to a breakfast at the hotel consisting of toast, figs, dates, and eggs.  
  
Jonathan took a sip of his beer and Evy scowled at him.  
  
"Jonathan," she scolded, "when we reach Hamunaptra, you had better be sober! For your own good!"  
  
"Oh, old Mum! Lighten up a bit!" he replied drunkenly.  
  
"For your own good," Rick echoed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 HOUR LATER:  
  
Jonathan bartered for their camels and reluctantly paid the man his part: 4 bottles of scotch.  
  
"Don't see why I had to pay so much for these old flee bags!" he complained, walking back to Evy, Alex, and Rick. Ardeth and Kassim had brought their own horses.  
  
They all met back up and headed out for a two day journey to Hamunaptra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
"What are those?" Jonathan asked disgruntled, pointing down at the dead bodies.  
  
"My people!" both Ardeth and Kassim yelled.  
  
Suddenly, another Med-jai rode up. "Mr. Bay! Mr. Bay! The creature has done this! But they are gone!"  
  
"Where have they gone?" Ardeth demanded urgently.  
  
"Luxor."  
  
"Then to Luxor we will go," Kassim said under his breath, turning his horse around. Everyone heard him, and they followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you liked that. I'm sorry it was short, but hey, it WAS longer than the last chapter! Review and you'll get more to read! 


	14. Captured!!

1 Disclaimer: You know 'em from TM or TMR, I don't own 'em. You don't know them from TM or TMR, I own them!  
  
Quick note: Okay. Even though ya'll don't deserve it, I've decided to give you another chapter. The reviewers deserve it, but the non-reviewers are getting the treat too. So, if you want more chapters than this, you'd better review!  
  
"IMHOTEP!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Anck-su-Namun screamed over the agonized cries of dying men.  
  
"Fight."  
  
"But there are too many of them! We can't hold them off for much longer!"  
  
"We can't just lower our shields NOW!"  
  
She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Do it!"  
  
"Thebes okay?" he asked as casually as a cruise director while effortlessly blocking and attacking the Med-jais.  
  
"Anywhere! Just go!"  
  
He activated the sand vortex thing and off they went, back to Thebes (they're going back because they lived in ancient times) while the warriors just stood angry and disappointed. Now they would have to go all the way to Luxor just to kill the creature and Anck-su-Namun! Suddenly, one said something.  
  
"Leave Hamunaptra. We will come back tomorrow to give our friends a proper burial."  
  
With that, they all left and headed back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sand vortex landed just outside of Luxor (Thebes). "Imhotep!" Anck-su-Namun fumed, "next time, I'm doing the driving."  
  
"Good enough," he replied, half hoping they would be able to settle in Thebes and live happily ever after. They walked towards Thebes and halfway there, Anck-su-Namun remembered about her duffel bag.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at Imhotep like a puppy when they beg for food from the table.  
  
"What is it?" Imhotep asked, trying to conceal how agitated he was at her.  
  
"My duffel bag…. It's still at Hamunaptra! We still have to go back later, so we might as well go back now." She pointed in the way of Hamunaptra and they noticed it was already dawn.  
  
"I don't know, Anck-su-Namun. I mean, it's dawn and the Med-jai-"  
  
"What about them?!" she nearly yelled, anger controlling her voice. "We get the duffel bag and then you drive us back here in your little sand- thing."  
  
"Fine! Fine!" he said bitterly and grabbed her wrists and they took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quick note: Sorry, but I guess (I'm not sure) that I'm the first one to depict what it's like inside the sand vortex. I'm gonna go a little future/scifi, here on you, so pay attention or it might be confusing! Or not, but still. ;)~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep walked freely once they were in the sand vortex. After arguing a bit, Imhotep decided to let her drive. He stood, watching her with bored interest.  
  
"Thanks again for letting me drive, Immy. It means the world to me!" She made a precariously sharp turn and Imhotep realized that it had been a mistake to let her drive.  
  
"Um…you're welcome, Anck, BUT-"  
  
"You don't want me to drive anymore?" she said, giving him the saddest eyes and a pout.  
  
"Where did you learn to drive? Or should I say not drive sand vortexes?"  
  
"My mom," she replied with a shrug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I have no idea if they had duffel bags in 1947. I guess I should have put that in earlier, but I kinda forgot. Back to the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She taught you how to drive SAND VORTEXES?!" he stammered, shocked look on his face.  
  
"No! No!" she laughed. "This works a lot like a car! Only more advanced."  
  
"Why don't you say I drive?"  
  
"NO!" she struggled, barely missing a rock face.  
  
"Give me the controls!" Imhotep yelled, making sure Anck-su-Namun knew he was serious. She backed away in submission and into a corner, sitting silently for the rest of the trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They landed with a thud. Anck-su-Namun stood up disgruntled and Imhotep had to bend over laughing his head off.  
  
"What is so funny!" Anck-su-Namun growled.  
  
He pointed at her and replied, "Your-ha! Ha!-hair! Ha ha!"  
  
"What about my hair?!"  
  
"It's all poofy!" he gasped between laughs.  
  
She huffed off in a torrent and sat herself down under a palm tree in a nearby oasis. 'Damn him!' she thought, her blue eyes swirling red with anger. (a/n: remember? She's reincarnated, so naturally she doesn't look like her old self.) She took a small hand mirror from her bag and was ambushed by a wild storm of giggles. "No-ha! Wonder he-ha! Was-ha! Laughing! Ha!" she gasped, saying the last part so fast, even she couldn't understand it. She instantly sobered up, putting the mirror away and dipped her hair in the water. 'Mental note,' she told herself, 'apologize to him as soon as you get back to Hamunaptra!' (a/n: she found her duffel bag.) Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a robed figure come from the water and pull her in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Imhotep lay in the water watching his beloved's hair fan out through the water. Suddenly, a mischievous smile came across his face. He swam over to her, grabbed her hand which was running through her hair, and pulled her in headfirst. She screamed, but was cut off when she hit the water. She surfaced an instant later, gasping for air and looking around anxiously for her assailant. "What the hell was THAT?!" she asked aloud and was pulled back under by Imhotep. He grabbed her towards him and kissed her. She looked longingly at the surface and Imhotep swam her up. "Why the hell did you do that, Imhotep! You scared the life out of me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It was supposed to only be a game."  
  
"And to think that I was going to apologize!" she muttered.  
  
Imhotep didn't hear her and commented, "Well, at least your hair looks better!"  
  
She reached her hand from the water and splashed him fiercely.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" he complained.  
  
"Neither was I!" she laughed.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you want it!" he splashed her back. "Then, let the games begin!"  
  
For the next half hour, they swam around, splashing one another. That was until they heard horses approaching.  
  
"DUCK!!!!" Imhotep gurgled, already underwater.  
  
She hopped out and shoved her bag in a more secure location then dove back in.  
  
The rider stopped at the oasis to refill his canteen. He didn't look like a Med-jai. They observed him more closely. He had a smudge of dirt on his face; he was very sweaty. He didn't have any tattoos. Well, he had many Med-jai tattoos, but they were concealed in his robes.  
  
"Who do you think he is?" Imhotep asked her telepathically.  
  
Suddenly, Anck-su-Namun needed air, and she needed it fast. She couldn't expose them, but she had to breathe! If this WERE a Med-jai, she would put Imhotep and herself in great danger! She began to feel very lightheaded. Imhotep noticed and swam her to the surface where she gasped for breath. The man looked up at the sudden movement and saw them.  
  
"YOU!" he yelled in Arabic, the only language he spoke.  
  
"Yes, it is we!" Imhotep responded, also in Arabic.  
  
The man looked shocked. "The Creature" could speak Arabic! "You can speak!"  
  
"Of course we can speak!" Anck-su-Namun hissed, having finally regained her breath. "This IS Egypt!"  
  
He was up in a flash and his scimitar in hand in another flash. Imhotep crawled out of the pool and pulled a dagger from Anck's bag. (a/n: I'm getting sick of writing out her whole name, so it's just gonna be Anck from now on.) bag. Anck didn't mind. It was for their own good. Imhotep didn't notice him make a signal or another Med-jai pull Anck out, drugging her so she couldn't scream, and drag her away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quick note: Trust me, I don't think the Med-jai like this, but remember? They believe it's for the best of mankind. So there! I LOVE the Med-jai and the good guys, especially Ardeth!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He saw the signal. He dismounted and tied the reigns to a tree and grabbed a bottle and a white cloth. "Scoundrel!" he growled. "I always have to do his dirty work despite the fact that he's a lower ranking warrior than I am! Acting like he's the chieftain! If Ardeth were to hear that, he'd have his head for it! Ah, but that Bakarat, he's only a child! He'll learn his place among the Med-jai soon enough and what he can do and what he can't!" He reached the waters and saw Anck treading water. He pulled her out, placing the cloth over her mouth and nose and dragged her away, Imhotep not even noticing. "Ah, this time it was easy, Little One!" he said to Anck even though she couldn't hear him. Imhotep left, looking for Anck and Bakarat came over to make sure she was still alive at least.  
  
"Put her on the horse!" he ordered. Moustafa just glared at him and put her limp body on the horse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quick note: I'm sorry about naming him Moustafa, but I couldn't think of a name and we are watching "Austin Powers" right now, and the name threw itself at me. He is in no way like him, however!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, this is where you come in handy! You can decide when you want another chapter, just by reviewing! Imagine that! Now, if you want another chapter, (this time I mean it) review! 


	15. My Savior

Disclaimer: You know, I know. Don't sue. However, I do own the people that you don't know.  
  
Note: Thank you! Now that I got another review, I've decided to be merciful upon your souls and add more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck woke on the cold sand, the sun penetrating through her eyelids before she even opened them. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she hadn't eaten in about two weeks. She rolled over, opening her eyes and saw a man sitting at a campfire and a sweet smell filled her nose. On the fire was a piece of meat, the most beautiful thing Anck had seen, it seemed. Then she realized Imhotep was no where near. "Where the hell am I?" she demanded, her voice trembling with anger. She noticed this man was not a Med-jai.  
  
"Oh, you're up. Here." he threw her a piece of meat. It was small, but she immediately caught it in her mouth.  
  
"Who are you? What am I doing here?!"  
  
"My name is Joe."  
  
It was then that she noticed that this man was American, not Egyptian. "You are not a Med-jai," she whispered, terror constricting her throat.  
  
"No, I'm not," he replied matter-of-factly. "At first I thought the Med-jai were a myth, but then when my buddy and I over here saw two on their horses with you hanging over the side, we ambushed them and captured you." Anck noticed his 'buddy'.  
  
"What the hell do you want me for!" she demanded again, angrier than she had ever been in her life. Even angrier than when her mother and father refused to let her go on the dig. Tears streamed down her face in a rage and she felt a scream rise to her lips.  
  
"Shut up, little wench!" his 'buddy' yelled at her. She picked up a rock and threw it at him, successfully hitting her target: his head.  
  
His 'buddy' (the one who was actually conscious) came and yanked her up by the hair. "One more outburst like that, and you'll pay with your life!" She shoved her away roughly and she stood glaring at him.  
  
"I should warn you. The moment my husband finds out, you're worse than dead."  
  
"Your husband?!" he laughed. "Aren't you a little young?"  
  
"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" she spat. She hated it when people said she was too young for everything. "I'm not as young as you think, and by the way, he's not human, so if you even touch me one more time, you'll get a penalty worse than death!!!"  
  
"Not human," he laughed, unable to control himself. "And what will he do? Beat me up?"  
  
"You will see soon enough," she replied angrily, sitting down by the fire. She found a red-hot poker and picked it up gingerly, scared at what had come into her mind, but bold by her anger. She snuck up behind him and poked his back with it, causing him to scream wildly. She took the poker off and noticed that his shirt was charred where she had touched it with the poker. He turned and grabbed her arms, tying them behind her back with rope.  
  
"That'll teach you to be rebellious!" he bellowed, shaking her in anger.  
  
"Get away from me, or-or," she said, searching through words. She finally concluded with a singsong voice, "Or you'll be sorry."  
  
"And who's going to make me sorry? You're little boyfriend?" he mocked, shoving her roughly to the ground face first. Before she reached the bottom, she kicked him where it hurts and then passed out, her head hitting a rock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Imhotep had been searching all of Egypt for the past two weeks, and couldn't find his Anck-su-Namun anywhere. He was beginning to give up all hope, when he saw men at the bottom of a cliff, pushing around a young woman. Well, it was one man; the other one was sprawled on the ground, bleeding from the side of his head. Imhotep decided to investigate, since a feeling inside of him said she was close. He didn't know how right he was. But he did know, he *always* trusted his intuition. He drove down there, taking about ten minutes to assess the situation carefully. He heard the man's agonized groan and he bent over, punching the woman in the side. He noticed she was unconscious, and for some reason this caused an anger to rise in his chest. He got a closer look (he zoomed in. This vortex thing was very advanced.) and noticed it was his-HIS Anck-su-Namun.  
  
Joe looked up, terrified at hearing what he heard. It was a deep growl, and it seemed to have come from that sand-thing above his head. 'Wait! Where'd that sand thing come from?!' he asked himself, almost knowing the answer. She had been warning him that her 'husband' was not human and that he would give him a punishment worse than death. 'Oh, why had I not listened!' he scolded himself. He was always getting himself into these situations, it seemed.  
  
The whirlwind of sand lowered and Imhotep walked out, facing Joe.  
  
"Who are you?" Joe squeaked, unable to hide the fear, although he tried. Imhotep responded with a deep chuckle, and then got down to business.  
  
"What are you doing with Anck-su-Namun?" he demanded menacingly.  
  
"Hey, lighten up, buddy," he replied carelessly, slapping Imhotep on the back. Imhotep just stared at him blankly, ready to do the task at hand. "I didn't know she had you."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Who are *YOU* to accuse me of lying?!" he gave him a cold look. "What are you, anyway?"  
  
By then, Imhotep had had enough of his games. He would torture him to get the answer out of him. "Where did you find her?"  
  
He turned to run, but Imhotep grabbed him by the collar, not letting go.  
  
"You know that if you tell me sooner than later, you may get out of this without strangling." He said lightly, yet sending a chill down Joe's spine. Imhotep left out the part of sucking him dry for the sheer pleasure after what he had done to his Anck-su-Namun.  
  
"We found her." He choked.  
  
"Liar!" Imhotep said dryly, not removing his hold. He moved Joe slightly, this time, he released his collar and held his hands around his neck, squeezing.  
  
"Let…go…and I'll…tell you!" he choked, black dots clouding his vision.  
  
Imhotep loosened his grip, but did not let go. He wasn't about to let this man get away. Besides, driving and using his powers took away a lot of energy that this man would give him back. That is, once he had sucked the soul and organs out of the man. (I got this from "The Mummy Returns Game", which I own, and in that, in order to get more energy/health, you suck people dry.)  
  
"Now, tell me now. The truth, or else I'll kill you for good," he threatened. No, he wasn't just going to kill him. That would be going easy on him. That would be pampering him! No, he would make him suffer. He would make his soul wander the torment that Imhotep had been through every day of his life. His whole life; including the life he had endured before the dreaded Hom-dai.  
  
"Okay, okay….I'll tell you!" he choked, making it sound like Imhotep had a stronger grip than he really did.  
  
"Tell me now, or else."  
  
Joe stuttered in fear at first, but then revealed exactly what he had told Anck for the few minutes that she was awake. Imhotep grew tired of his babbling and decided to end earthly life for this pitiful creature. He did the deed with the utmost happiness and threw the dehydrated body aside, scowling. "Babbling Son of Set!"  
  
He ran over to Anck, picked her up over his shoulder, and transferred them to the nearest oasis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anck opened her eyes when she felt water drizzling down her face. She looked up and saw Imhotep and a smile spread across her face. 'Am I dead?' she thought, feeling disoriented. She felt a sharp pang as he touched her head, tending to the bloody gash. She grimaced as the pain went through her body. She realized that her wrists were chaffed and oozing and her arms felt broken and wobbly.  
  
Imhotep noticed his beloved open her eyes. "Oh, so you're up, lovely one!" he cried with joy, cleaning her head more. He saw her grimace many times and then he noticed she had her eyes closed again. "What is wrong?"  
  
'Oh, besides the fact that I'm probably dead, nothing.' But no, the pain was too real. She discovered that she was in fact alive. "Nothing. It just stings." She tried to move her arms, but they felt numb and unreal. "What happened to my arms?" she asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Your arms were wrapped so tightly behind your back that the circulation was cut off. I'll heal them after a while. But right now, we need to take care of this cut."  
  
"I'm fine. It isn't that bad."  
  
"Oh, no. You're staying here! Already you've been gone a million times, and not once again am I going to lose you!"  
  
"What happened?" she managed to say through her bout of dizziness. His reply was distant as her head spun and the world turned black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that didn't keep you on the edge of your seats TOO much! Wait, yes I do! I want to do that to you so you'll find a reason to review! Okay, the reason I added more was because someone reviewed! Finally after a week or so, someone reviewed! Now, review, or no more story!  
  
Ps-MacNZ (), I'll be working on the other story soon enough, so don't worry. They aren't going to die in either story. In the other one, I'll still have the death scene from TM and TMR, but they'll find a way to be together in the end for a while longer. I still have a lot to go on both of these, so it'll be a while. 


	16. The Most Boring Chapter So Far (Just rea...

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you see in TM and TMR!!! The ones that I *do* own are ones that you don't recognize from TM or TMR. Btw: It's not worth suing over. You can tell by the dust in my pockets and purse that I am broke.  
  
Note: ***SARE** ()- In this tale, Anck is almost 15, which according to my grandparents, who are 64 + 63, that is very young. The guy in the last chapter were about 40, which is why they thought she was too young to be married, but as we all know, in ancient Egypt is was common to be married at that age.  
  
Note: Thank you all who have reviewed! Especially MacNZ () and ***SARE** ()!! You guys are the best! Your reviews are why I keep going because you're the main reviewers, but so are some other peeps! I wish to dedicate this next part to anybody who has reviewed, especially people who like the good guys along with the "villains" (Anck and Imhotep are not evil, people!!), but either way. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers as long as my best friends, who don't read this crap that I write, but N-E- Ways, it's worth all the time just to get happy reviewers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evy, Rick, Jonathan and Alex walked around the bazaar, purchasing food. They had each rented small apartments in Cairo, which they knew they would be staying for a while. In Rick and Evy's room was the Golden Book that they had found. Imhotep had thought that he had both books with him, but they had stolen them at the last minute. None of them were really thinking about buying anything; they were all too busy thinking about what would happen if Anck and Imhotep were never stopped. "They just don't stay dead for long, do they?" Evy asked Rick, frustrated.  
  
"Well, you can't expect anyone for that matter to want to be dead!" He explained, then continued. "If we could be together thousands of years after we died, would we? I'm not saying that Anck-su-Namun should be alive, along with Imhotep, cause you know for sure that I hate the both of them, but still, it's not that they're alive again. It's because they're murderers!"  
  
"No, Rick. I don't think they truly are," Evy replied, almost feeling sorry for all the trouble they had caused in the past. "Remember when you were mad at me because I wanted to come back here and you said that it was because I read the black book?"  
  
They ignored all the strange looks they were receiving from people in the marketplace. Jonathan and Alex had gone off in search of clothing and scimitars, while Evy and Rick stayed there talking.  
  
"Yes…." Rick had no idea where this was going.  
  
"Well, after giving it a lot of thought, if I had never read from the book, you never would have had to save me, and then we would go to Hamunaptra, after that, go our separate ways, never have the first kiss, then we would never get married, then the love of our lives would never be born, and then we would just live the rest of our lives alone. Or get married to other people and never think back of what could have been. Now, do you see the reason why I love Egypt so much?"  
  
"Perfectly." Rick sealed it with a kiss, not realizing that Jonathan and Alex had come at the beginning of the speech until they were interrupted.  
  
"Ew! Get a room!" they said at the same time.  
  
"And we wouldn't hear that every day," Evy laughed.  
  
"I don't think I would miss hearing that," Rick joked.  
  
"Hey!" Alex exclaimed. "I thought you love me!"  
  
"When you were young," Rick joked again.  
  
"Dad!" Alex wailed, reminding them a bunch of when he was little. When he was about 2 or 3, like all kids, when he did not get his way he'd throw a temper tantrum, and right now, he looked a bit like the part. Except for the taller, muscular physique, he was the same.  
  
"Don't make a scene in the marketplace," Evy scolded. "You're a grown man now, not a two year old."  
  
"I was just bloody joking, Mum."  
  
"Yes, Evelyn. It was all just a joke. Lighten up a bit."  
  
They continued to purchase their goods and now we shift the scene to Imhotep tending Anck's wounds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope that wasn't too ordinary-ish for you guys. Tell me what you think, but you must excuse me for that. It's just that on the part of Rick, Evy, Alex, and Jonathan, I have a major writers' block, so I need suggestions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anck-su-Namun?" he had just noticed she had passed out, again, and from his years of training and knowledge of head-injuries, that wasn't a very good idea.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and her whole body felt numb. All of a sudden, she became aware of a nagging hunger. "Imhotep?"  
  
"I am right here, Anck-su-Namun."  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
Imhotep was shocked at this question. He had almost forgotten the whole time that, unlike him, she still had to eat and drink.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
He looked down on her hungry face. "I'm sorry, Anck-su-Namun, but I have forgotten to bring any."  
  
"Get my duffel bag."  
  
He stood up, grabbed the bag, and reached inside, bringing out a couple fruits and bread. Anck ate hungrily and then Imhotep filled her canteen with the fresh, clean, crisp (sorry for all the adjectives, peeps) oasis water. And so they fell asleep right there in each others arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know Imhotep isn't supposed to need sleep, but oh well! I decided to make him sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun seeped in through Imhotep's closed eyelids. He opened them after realizing that someone was in his arms. He knew it was Anck-su-Namun, but he was almost surprised. He was almost scared. He thought he was still in ancient times, where it was forbidden to be in love with her. Then he realized that Seti was dead and could do nothing to them any longer. He saw the girl who was now Anck snuggled in his arms: so peaceful, so angelic, and fell in love with her all over again.  
  
"Imhotep?" she asked, still groggy.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I think we should stay out here for a while and then go into Cairo or Thebes after a while. They should stop looking soon, but I have my doubts. We must keep a 'low profile', as I've heard foreigners say."  
  
"But what are we going to do? I mean, my mother probably found out by now and the police are most likely out looking for me."  
  
"We're going to change your name and age."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll think of something." And after having said that, they got ready for another day at the oasis without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry. I know the chapter was so short and probably boring beyond belief. It was, however, maybe necessary. Keep reviewing, and I promise that it'll get better and more interesting/suspenseful. I'm going through a bout of writers block on all my stories, so I need a few suggestions. 


	17. Time

Disclaimer: same old same old.  
  
Note: Thanks for the suggestion, MacNZ (). Really. I appreciate it a lot. But, I can't make them face off her parents, because her dad's already dead because he was Seti, so you know. Read one of the chapters, I don't know which one, but it tells a lot. Where Victoria/Anck runs off with Imhotep. However, that DID give me an idea of a face-off. Just read.  
  
2nd Note: Thanks everyone to my reviews. Two people are the best reviewers. You know who you are, as mentioned in the previous chapters. I'm just too lazy right now. ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ONE YEAR LATER:  
  
After all the legal crap was done, Anck and Imhotep bought a small apartment in Cairo. They couldn't handle living in Thebes again, even modern day Luxor. It brought back too many painful memories, so they decided to settle in a place they didn't have back then. They knew Evy, Jonathan, Rick, Alex, and the Med-jai weren't done looking for them, so as they had heard, they kept a "low profile". Victoria/Anck tried to keep herself preoccupied during the day while Imhotep was out working, but she kept finding herself thinking of her old family. She knew her mother from somewhere before, but she couldn't remember. 'I will have to visit her today, but only when Imhotep comes home.'  
  
She watched the clock as the second hand slowly passed by the twelve. 'Okay, Imhotep should be getting back any second.' she told herself. He always came home at five o'clock, the time it was now. She waited impatiently until she heard the door open and Imhotep's deep chuckle.  
  
"Imhotep!" she ran up and kissed him. "Where were you?"  
  
"Work." He simply replied.  
  
"I think we need to go see my mother, Imhotep. I miss her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Imhotep! I need my mother in this time of my life! I need more people in my life than just you. Yes, I love you to the end of time. But, I need to see someone while you're at work. Plus, I need my mom! In ancient times I never knew my mom, so I need to know her. She's the first mother I've ever known."  
  
Imhotep sighed in defeat. He knew that when Anck-su-Namun wanted something bad enough, she would fight for it. "Alright. When do we meet?"  
  
"I'll telephone her right now," she concluded, smiling. She walked to the end of the hallway, where the telephone was mounted on the wall. "It's ringing!" she cried out to Imhotep in triumph.  
  
Imhotep sighed and hung his head. 'Why is she doing this?' he begged himself for the answer. 'If we're supposed to keep a 'low profile', then why is she doing this? There are most likely the police at her house waiting right now!' In this, he was correct.  
  
"Imhotep," She announced, walking to him. He lifted his head up nervously. "Mother says to come right over. She wants to meet this 'man of my dreams' that I keep talking about."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived, they didn't notice the cops waiting stealthily for their approach. Victoria/Anck still had her keys so she opened the door without knocking and greeted her mother anxiously. Her mother was, however, less than thrilled to see her. "Mother, you don't seem happy to see me," Anck noticed.  
  
"Arrest her." She said, and Anck noticed her mother's cold expression and the officer coming to her. She did the first thing she could do. She kicked him where it hurt and he fell over, grumbling.  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea, Anck-su-Namun!" Imhotep yelled as she pulled him into the kitchen, only to find more police officers. "What are you going to do *now*?" She pulled him to the drawer of silverware. "Oh, no! You aren't going to do what I think you are!" wailed Imhotep, afraid that it would be a rerun of that last night together in ancient times.  
  
"No. I'm not going to kill myself. But, Imhotep! You must run!" she yelled as she grabbed the sturdiest knife from the door. She swung angrily at the police and he shot the knife from her hands and knocked her out. (Jeez, that has been happening a lot to her.) When she woke up, she was in the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" she asked, opening her eyes to a very white room. "Am I dead?"  
  
"No, just hurt," answered a nurse, coming in from the doorway.  
  
Suddenly, it hit her. "Where the hell is Imhotep?!" she demanded, prepared to kill anyone who got in their way.  
  
"Imhotep?"  
  
"Yes, Imhotep, my husband!"  
  
"Husband?" she almost laughed out loud at that statement. Anck was seething and ready to stab her with a needle if she didn't speak.  
  
"Where the hell is he?! You don't tell me and I'll kill you! I swear it, I will!" she threatened, fully meaning what she said.  
  
"How old are you?" the nurse asked suspiciously.  
  
"Almost sixteen." (see the reason why is because in the last chapters she was almost fifteen, so then in six months she had time to turn fifteen and that was a year ago.)  
  
"See, the law is against you. Now, stop dreaming and turn to reality, Victoria."  
  
Anck stared blankly at the nurse for a moment, but in her eyes was the most deadly look you would ever see in the world. It was like you could just look into her eyes and you would be brutally murdered. Then it came to her. What had this woman called her? Victoria? Her old name? "Victoria?! Victoria?! Let me make something clear to you! My name is NOT Victoria! My name is Anck-su-Namun! Yes, that might seem a little familiar to you! I killed Seti when I was fifteen! So don't even think about defying me!"  
  
The nurse backed away, frightened. She pushed the button for security, and they rushed in, giving Anck a shot, making her pass out. 


	18. Questioning

Disclaimer: Duh! I don't own anything from TM or TMR, so don't even think about it!  
  
Note: thank you, reviewers! You know the saying that says love makes you do foolish things, Anck and Imhotep are the perfect epitome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They directed Anck to the questioning room the next morning and she still had murderous thoughts running through her mind. As soon as she arrived and was grabbed and held back, she spat a string of ancient curses. Somewhere in there, he squeezed in a question: "Do you know what you are charged with?"  
  
She quit cursing. "Tell me! What am I charged with?"  
  
"Murder. Cold blooded murder. Now, Young Lady, do you have any idea how much evidence we have?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"A lot, to say the least," he grinned evilly.  
  
"What is the evidence?!" she screamed, struggling to break free from the men who were holding her.  
  
"Fingerprints on the knife, everything."  
  
'I knew I should have wiped the hilt off,' she thought. "You bastard!" she leapt at him; she had succeeded in breaking free of their prison-hold. "I'll kill you and all of your goons! Just for bringing me here! Just for not letting me see Imhotep! For laughing at me! I'll save Imhotep the time and energy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she had pinned him to the ground, punching him when the other men grabbed her by the arms, pulling her up again.  
  
He stood back, blood pouring down his face from a cut on his forehead. "You wanna fight, wench?! Fine!" he walked over and punched her jaw.  
  
She lunged out, trying to bite him. For that, he socked her again. "That's enough! I'll make sure you pay dearly!" she screamed, kneeing his stomach, and when he bent down, kneed his face. He flew back, unconscious. It was then that they began beating her. It was also a moment later that Imhotep arrived. "Imhotep!" she exclaimed, spraying blood across the room. Her nose was bleeding, and it was beginning to run down her shirt.  
  
"Anck-su-Namun! Are you alright?!" he asked, rushing to her. He gingerly pulled her to her feet and order her to close her eyes. "This will not be pretty." She watched with pleasure as he inhaled their life forces. Anck watched with great satisfaction in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out, but stopped short in his tracks when they were face to face with the O'Connells, Jonathan, and Ardeth.  
  
"What happened, Anck?" she referred to her bloody nose. She had begun to remember the times when she and Anck were best friends, but that was long ago, and she remembered that they were enemies.  
  
"Nothing. They just beat me up."  
  
"You?! Okay, let me get this straight: you, Anck-su-Namun, the greatest fighter in all of Egypt, could not hold off one man who was beating you? Ha! That is so funny!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Nefertiri! There were about ten and I was tied up!"  
  
"I thought I heard you in there," Rick interrupted. He looked toward Alex to find him examining the bloody floor inside.  
  
"How?" Imhotep asked defensively. "I tried to make as little noise as I could possibly, but I guess that sucking the source of life from someone isn't exactly as silent as a whisper, now is it?" he commented sardonically.  
  
They launched into a fight, while Anck and Evelyn exchanged mean words, and it was Alex who stopped this. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alex!! Watch your language!" Evy reprimanded her son.  
  
"I'm sick of all the bickering between everyone! And no, I'm allowed to say that! For after all, I *am* 24 years old!"  
  
"You're still young!" Evy retorted.  
  
"Why don't you shut it?" Rick interrupted. "Okay, Evelyn, Alex! Shut up, both of you!"  
  
"Why, Rick? Why should we?" Evy yelled. Anck and Imhotep used this as an advantage to leave, but were stopped by Ardeth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just where do you think *you're* going?" Ardeth asked, stepping in front of both, scimitar drawn.  
  
"Home!"  
  
'Oh, no! You am not letting them leave, Ardeth! Not this time! Here you have been, along with Jonathan, watching the bickering! No! They are not getting off so easily!' "You are not going anywhere," he announced murderously.  
  
"Yes we are!" Imhotep replied, pushing past him.  
  
"No, you aren't! I have a duty to Egypt! Do you think that I'm going to let you free again? I don't think so!"  
  
"We aren't causing trouble, anymore, Med-jai!"  
  
"No? You aren't? What do you call *that*, Creature?!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the open door with the dehydrated bodies lying limp on the ground.  
  
"That was their fault!" Anck yelled defensively. This was the first time Ardeth had heard from her in the whole time *they* were talking.  
  
"Oh, it was there fault? They were provoked by your second murder of Seti the first!"  
  
"He's deserved it all these years!"  
  
"Enough!! I will kill you now!" He swung his scimitar just as Imhotep and Anck vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ardeth is not evil in this fic! He may seem a little evil, but he's not! I love Ardeth and the good guys! I don't know what happens next, so don't ask. I go along as the ideas pop up. Sorry for the short chapter, but I will reward you with a VERY long chapter soon. Review. 


	19. Realm of the Gods

Disclaimer: I know, you know, we all know, so don't sue me!!  
  
Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. Thank you, all of you! I do, however, have a disappointing announcement. All my other stories won't be updated often, so I'll just have to update every weekend because of grades.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where'd they go?!" Evy shouted at Ardeth.  
  
"That I do not know, Mrs. O'Connell. However, we shall search." He replied, not re-sheathing his scimitar.  
  
"Well, buddy," Rick began, patting Ardeth on the shoulder, "they couldn't have gotten too far."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Imhotep!" Anck shouted through the suffocating darkness.  
  
"Right here, beloved," he cooed, pulling her body into his muscular arms.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I do not know. But I will make sure that no harm comes to you."  
  
Suddenly, a blinding light knocked them to a floor of gold engraved with hieroglyphics and a winged goddess with a golden feather poised on her head came forward from heavenly golden gates. They fell to their knees, foreheads pressed to the ground.  
  
"Get up, my loyal people. It has been too long since any real gratification has come to us. I didn't call you here just to have you bow to me."  
  
"Gracious Ma'at, where are we?" inquired Imhotep.  
  
"You are in the Realm of the Gods," answered another goddess, stepping forward.  
  
"Hathor…." Anck whispered anxiously. Hathor was even more beautiful and radiant than anyone ever could imagine. Her cow horns were made of silver and set off a blue aura that would naturally force even the strongest of people to fall to their knees.  
  
"Why have you called us here?" asked Imhotep, obviously confused.  
  
"We have called you here because we wish to give you mortality," answered Ma'at holding her hands out for him.  
  
He automatically grasped her hands and then there was a bright flash of pure white.  
  
"It is done!" cried Hathor gleefully.  
  
"Why am I here?" Anck asked, becoming impatient.  
  
"Oh, yes. Anck-su-Namun….what was it again, Hathor?"  
  
"I remember something about a gift of flight." She replied, spreading her arms.  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you, Hathor." She turned to Anck, who was waiting impatiently. "Anck-su-Namun, spread your arms." Anck did so while Ma'at recited the spell. From her arms sprouted the most beautiful rainbow- colored wings. The out-beautified Isis and Ma'at wings combined. Anck and Imhotep smiled in awe and Anck addressed Ma'at.  
  
"Why give me these wings?"  
  
"You do not yet understand?"  
  
"I understand they are a gift from the Goddess of Truth, Order, and Justice, but I do not understand why."  
  
"You have gone through much, but your love for Imhotep has not changed at all, despite past and recent circumstances. This means you will be invincible against your enemies and both of you shall live a long and happy life together."  
  
"Thank you. However, after we die…what will happen?"  
  
"You both shall live in the Realm of the Gods and have many children who will also rule as gods."  
  
Anck's face fell. "So we may not have children on Earth?"  
  
"Oh, you may, but I must warn you: they will go back to Earth since they will all be mortal, and you will not see them again after life on Earth."  
  
"Thank you. So, we can only stay in the Realm of the Gods?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. It is only Osiris, Horus, Isis, and myself who are allowed past the Realm of the Gods and into the Field of Reeds."  
  
"We cannot visit family then?"  
  
"It is all based upon seniority an your duties in the Universe."  
  
"What will mine be?"  
  
"Yours shall be duties of the heart, and aid to Hathor, Bast, and Isis."  
  
"What shall His be?"  
  
"Imhotep will be the Protector of the Old Ways. He will protect anyone who follows the Old Ways of life or religion. ANY Old Ways, but especially Egyptian."  
  
"Child, is there someone you wish to see in the Field of Reeds?" asked Hathor, noticing Anck's distraught gaze.  
  
"Yes, there is."  
  
"Imhotep?"  
  
"My Priests."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They landed with a thud back to Earth. 'I hope I get used to these soon,' she thought, obviously referring to the wings.  
  
Anck and Imhotep trudged through the sand to their Earthly home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep lived long, healthy lives on Earth with no more distractions. They now live in the Realm of the Gods and have four god- type of children: 2 girls, 2 boys.  
  
Evy and Rick had no more children, but they lived to be over ninety years old and very wealthy.  
  
Alex married two years later to a young woman he met in Oxford and they had one son whom they named Ardeth II.  
  
Ardeth lived a long and happy life in the Med-jai camp with his wife (not mentioned in a story I have written, but soon plan to write), and they raised three sons and two daughters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you like that? If you want a sequel, say so in your reviews!! 


End file.
